A Night, Unforgetable
by AngelEddison
Summary: Grissom finally gets the nerve to ask Sara out, but embarrassment takes the lead.


After working three days straight, with only the occasional nap, on what seemed to be an unexplainable case, once again, their diligence had paid off. The smallest details had come to light just in time, closing the case and setting their minds at ease.

The final bits of paperwork had to be finished and Grissom tried desperately to concentrate on that, but couldn't help but be distracted by the figure moving so gracefully through the window as she repackaged the evidence for storage. Perhaps, he thought, to anyone else, she just looked like a tired, overworked employee trying to wrap up a case, but to him, she was beauty before his very eyes.

The battle had been long, trying to suppress his inner feelings for her, but he was loosing and loosing hard. All of those suppressed feelings had been rising to surface lately and hitting him hard in the face. Working practically non stop for three days, next to her the entire time, hadn't helped much. It had been much like torture, he thought, wanting what he knew he shouldn't. If only things could be easier, he contemplated. If only there was a way he could tell her how he felt. Several minutes of staring uncontrollably at her passed before he finally closed the folder and rose from his chair.

Pride was evident as she closed the overstuffed file box and wrapped the evidence seal around its edge. It had been a while since they had solved a case so quickly, and making it a slam dunk case at that. It appeared as if the criminals had been getting smarter lately, or at least that was easier to swallow than to think that the CSI's were just getting lazy. Either way, they did it, they solved their case and she was proud.

Feeling quite accomplished and slightly adrenaline rushed, she grabbed a marker from the table and skipped over to the whiteboard stationed in the far corner of the room. Unaware of her audience lurking in the doorway behind her, she uncapped the marker and proceeded to write on the board. A smug smile stretched across her face and she stepped back to admire her work.

Good Guys - 1

Bad Guys - 0

:-)

"I wasn't aware that we were keeping score now." The voice echoed from the doorway throughout the room, startling Sara.

There was no need to even turn around. It was such a familiar voice, and tone for that matter. That voice always forced a smile to her face. Trying not to look too much like a school girl that has a major crush on the football captain, she fought back her smile as best as possible as she turned to face the shadowed presence.

"Well we deserve a little credit every once and a while."

The shadowed man stepped into the room slowly, allowing the light to illuminate his sheepish grin.

"I think you deserve all the credit." He replied, never letting his eyes escape hers.

"I'd say it was a team effort Griss. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you. We make a good team."

Her eyes were lost in his, seducing him in every way she could with out even speaking. When she made her sideways smirk, she knew he'd melt. He always did.

Despite all of their history, the numerous times that he had convinced himself that he wasn't falling, or that they could never be together, in that moment, he forgot all of that. All he knew then was that he wanted her, in every possible way. His fears had been consuming him for years, the 'what ifs' kept him from following his heart. But now, he finally told himself that he was going to let go of his fears, of his concerns, and do exactly what she had said some time ago, to "just see what happens." He felt that he was finally ready to take that step. It may have taken a while for him to come to his senses and realize what he wants, but here they are, and he is ready.

Nerves were flaring all over his body as he anxiously scanned the room trying to muster up the words.

"Umm...Sa...Sara...?"

He was clearly nervous, which in turn was making her feel a little uneasy as well. Placing the marker back down on the table, she walked over to him until they were barely inches apart.

"Yes?" She asked, with a seductive tone.

She was invading his space, but surprisingly he didn't feel at all uncomfortable. Instead, he wanted her even closer, much closer. A lump formed in his throat as he body began to feel weak.

"Well, I...I...umm...I was just thinking...you know...maybe...Well, you just, you did such a great job...on the case that is...I just thought...hoped...that maybe...I could take you out." The words barely being able to escape his lips.

The floor could've dented from how hard her jaw dropped.

'Could this really be happening?' She wondered, or is she really just that tired.

"Uhh. Grissom...I..."

"To celebrate." he added, cutting her off, and fearing her rejection. "You know, the good guys deserve the credit right?" he noted, gaining control of his nerves, and looking her in the eyes.

There was nothing more confusing than Grissom. Her heart wanted to say yes, but her mind could only remind her of how much he had already hurt her in the past.

'Is this just going to be another disappointment to add the ever growing list?'

"I'm sorry Grissom, but you kind of caught me off guard here. I just need to understand this. Are you asking me out? As in on a date?" She asked honestly.

She needed to know. She had gotten her hopes up with Gil Grissom too many times. She was afraid of putting her heart on the line again, of getting hurt. His face showed his sincerity and she could see that he was trying, trying to fix things and make things right with her.

The last couple of months Grissom and Sara had been getting close again, which after so long of being estranged from each other; it felt wonderful, for both of them. It started off innocent, just casual conversation and arm length distances between them, but soon grew like wildfire. The distance between them got closer with each passing day. 'Accidental' touches when they both reached for the same thing, or casually bumped into each other in the halls. They both found themselves getting lost in each other's eyes, stealing glances at crime scenes, from across the room. The casual conversation turned deep as they started to discuss their feelings about things, not about each other, but about everything and anything else. They opened up to each other. The flirtatious vibe between them was radiating through the entire lab, hell, through the entire city. It was a driving force that neither of them wanted to end.

The fear and pain that she had been masking for so long was coming out, and Grissom could see it in her eyes. He knew that he had caused it and that chilled him to the core. He screwed up. He let her go, and now he could only wonder if it was too late. Everything that existed between them was real. He knew that with every fiber of his being, but he could understand her hesitation, her hesitation to trust in him. He could only hope that she could put aside her fears like he had and see that he wants to move forward, with her.

"Well, yeah. I guess I am." He replied, matching her honesty.

He now knew how she must have felt these last few years. Having feelings so strong and knowing that the person she had them for had them too, but still was rejected with each attempt to surface those feelings. And now, here he is, standing in her shoes, putting his feelings before her, and just hoping beyond hope that she could be stronger than he had been in the past.

Thinking briefly, she realized that he was being genuine. She knew him, and she knew that it would take a major amount of feeling to get him to ask her. For her, that showed something that she had yet to see in him before, and that would, for now, be enough. He never let his guard down to anyone, never let himself be vulnerable, but something was different now. He was both, and that filled her with a sense of hope and promise.

Already only inches apart, she stepped in just close enough to give him a light kiss upon his cheek, letting her lips linger there for longer than originally intended. Gently stroking her fingertips down his jaw line, reaching his chin, she lightly lifted his head which was aimed at the floor, forcing him to look directly at her.

"I'd love to." She said softly against his cheek, her eyes taking in every bit of his adoring face.

Eyeing him from head to toe, she stepped to the side of him and began to walk out, grabbing his hand in the process.

"Just, let me take a quick shower first. Three days non-stop work tends to take its toll." She added, with a slightly humiliated smile on her face.

Grissom stood there, practically in shock, his eyes following his piece of perfection as she slowly exited the room, her cheeks tickled pink and a colossal smile beaming. Silence extended throughout the room and into his mind, until finally his thoughts caught up with him and the reality of what had just happened set in.

'I'm…going on a date… I'm going on date…with Sara…I'm going on a date with Sara. Oh my God, I'm really going out with Sara.'

A look of undivided fear swept across his face with his realization and then turned into a full faced grin as he began to think of her. Before his mind could register the information he was racing out of the room and down the hallway towards the showers. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it right.

If it were possible to have pure sugar and caffeine rushing through your veins at one point in time, this was certainly that time for Sara Sidle. The feelings that she had coursing through her body were making her feel like a kid again, so full of hope and of life. The entire time she was in the shower she couldn't stop her mind from racing with thoughts and visions of what could be. The last three days of sleeplessness abandoned her and for some reason she felt more rejuvenated than she had in years. Stepping out of the shower room, she began to hum lightly as she walked to her locker wearing nothing but a white towel wrapped tightly around her torso. She knew she was on Cloud Nine, when she realized that she was half dressed and couldn't for the life of her remember even opening her locker. She sat back onto the bench in the center of the room, reflecting on her thoughts, and tuning the outside world out. Nobody was there but her. Or so she thought.

Without knowing that Sara was in the locker room, Grissom walked in, also in his own little world. He, however, had dressed in the showering room. He didn't notice her. Like her, he felt he was the only one in the room. That was until she stood up and reached into her locker. Barely catching glimpse of him through the small mirror hung in her locker, she was slightly startled by his presence. Perhaps more by her racing nerves than fear itself, causing her to jumped hastily around and face him.

"Grissom!" she yelped, surprised.

Also slightly shaken up, Grissom looked up to see Sara, and his jaw practically fell to the floor. She had forgotten the fact that she was only half dressed and when she jumped around the towel had fallen from her body.

"Umm…Sa...Sa...Sara..!...Hi…" He tried to get the words out while managing to keep his composure and his eyes above her bare chest.

"Grissom?" she asked, still unaware of her shirtless abdomen and curious of the look that had cast itself on his face.

His eyes couldn't help but wander from her eyes. Even if his mind was telling him not too. He tried to look away as best he could, staring adamantly at the floor tiles while trying to signal to her of her exposed flesh that he was taking in with every breath.

"Umm…Sara…nice umm…I mean…no…umm…Sara…your, uh, your shirt." He said trying to swallow the lump forming in his throat, as he stole quick glances of her beauty.

Confused, she looked down to see her very revealed exposure and basically lost it. She turned as fast as her body would allow away from Grissom, who had clearly already seen everything he needed to. Practically burying herself in her locker, she grabbed her shirt and held it against her vacant flesh.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. I...uh…I am so sorry. Oh God. This is really embarrassing. I am really sorry Grissom. Oh my God. If you don't want to ever see me again I completely understand. I can't believe I did that." Her voice muffled by the locker, but from what can be heard, panic and distress is clear.

Shaking, brought on by her panic, started before she could even close her mouth. And her free hand was pinching the bridge of her nose, as she tried her best to avoid Grissom at all costs.

It wasn't a big secret that she was now feeling incredibly uncomfortable, especially not to Grissom. The way he saw it he had to options. One, he could just leave her be to shake off her unease by herself, or two, he could help. Not wanting to make things worse, he went slow. Hesitantly, he walked towards her. A walk that seemed forever. Her back was exposed to him. The lines and curves and the softness of her skin drew him in like a fly to honey. Gradually he raised his hand from his side and delicately placed it onto the shaking skin of her upper back. The light hairs on her upper spine rose with his touch and a shiver shot down her spine as he began to stroke her flesh softly with his fingertips. His mere presence so close to her was making her knees shake and her heart skip.

"Sara." He whispered against her skin.

She could hardly breathe, coupled by her embarrassment and her yearning for Gil Grissom.

"Grissom. I'm so humiliated."

"Sara, really, please don't be. It's my fault. I should have checked to see if anyone was in here before coming in. I'm the one who should be sorry."

His light stroking of her back was becoming more intense with every passing second, for both involved. Before she could even speak, both of his hands were on her skin. One on her upper back and the other grazing down her arm, starting with her shoulder, but both were casually finding their way down to her sides. Her bare skin in his hands felt so perfect, so natural, and left them both wanting more.

"How do you do that?" She asked, falling apart from the inside out.

She could feel his breath on her back and neck. It felt so warm. With each breath he took, her tension dissipated, leaving her in an unequivocal state of bliss. His strong and affectionate body was getting closer to hers. She was unsure whether he was the one moving forward or if she was moving back. Within seconds, her back was pressed against him and his warm, burly arms were gracefully seeking out her stomach, his fingertips leading the way, making sure that every square inch of her skin in his midst was brushed with his.

They had never been so close before. Again, forgetting about her shirt and focusing on only him and his tender touches that were sending her into her own utopia, she moved her hands down ever so carefully to reach his. When they found their way down her trembling skin to his hands, she entwined her fingers in his, letting the shirt that had been covering her slip carelessly to the floor at her feet.

Temptation was rising amongst them and they both knew it. In complete tranquility, Grissom lowered his face to her exposed shoulder that seemed to be calling him forth and pressed his lips to her subtle skin, sending her into absolute ecstasy. As he released his lips reluctantly from her soft skin, he whispered softly into her ear.

"You don't ever need to hide yourself from me." Ending his sentence with a fragile kiss on the nape of her neck.

"You are always beautiful in my eyes." He added as he pulled away, letting his fingers trace their way back to him. Stepping back, he walked away.

She could still feel his touch after he was gone. She was now the one in the state of shock, letting her mind escape back to minutes before, and longing for more, much more of that man. The man that had taken her heart. Before she knew what had happened, she was sitting back on the bench starring down at the floor, taking in the sight of her shirt, still laying there.

'If I'm going to do this, I'm going to do it right.' She thought to herself as she grabbed the shirt from the floor, put it on quickly and ran out the door.

'This should prove to be an interesting night.' He thought to himself, as he tried to wait patiently for the woman who's essence still remained on his lips.

Nerves were setting in as he waited for her. It seemed an eternity since he had seen her. Seen her so…so, Sara. He couldn't erase the image of her standing there from his mind. Not that he really wanted to.

'Did I overstep my boundaries? Did I make her even more uncomfortable? Oh God, what if she never wants to see me again?'

Before he could let his mind spin off into the oblivion of Sara, he caught a glimpse of perfection and beauty from the corner of his eye. It was her. He could feel his throat start to dry out as his jaw once again hit the floor. As she gracefully approached his office he stood to admire her. He couldn't find a way to take his eyes off of her. The only thing he could do is blink, thinking that maybe he was just imagining this; maybe it was one of his many day dreams. She was a pure vision of Heaven. And she was there for him.

Dressed in a silk dress that fell just below the knee, she was bathed in red. She was flawless. The silk accented every last curve of her tiny figure, something that he tried to notice on a daily basis, but it had never been like this. His eyes grazed up and down her body, making sure he took in every bit of her. The dress looked stunning on her. A v-neck that laid emphasis on the chest that he saw but moments earlier, flowed down into an array of liquid fabric forming from her waist to her knees. Her bare legs caught his eyes. They seemed to go forever. She was irresistible.

"Uh, Grissom? You're staring." She noted as she stepped over the threshold into his office and her face started to blush, the redness matching her dress.

Her words just barely knocked him back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, umm…Sara, you look…umm..." Trying to let the words escaped his mouth.

"Stupid. I know." She interrupted, harshly.

Stepping in closer, he let himself go.

"No, Sara. Quite the opposite. Sara, you look absolutely, incredible." Still in awe of the sight before him.

Now it was her turn to step closer. Placing her hand on his cheek, and lightly brushing it back to his hair line, she leaned in giving him another light kiss on his cheek, leaving a light lipstick impression on his cheek.

"Thank you." She replied softly, trying to rub the lipstick from his cheek, with a smug smile on her face.

As tempted as she had mad him before in the locker room, she was doing it even more now.

"Are you ready Dear?" he asked, trying desperately to focus. A grand smile emanating from his face.

"I'm ready for you." She replied, making her intentions for him very clear.

All he could do was smile and stare into her eyes, as if staring into her soul. Lucky for them, they were the last ones in the lab. Everyone had already left, leaving them to be free in the lab. With everyone gone, they were able to be with each other without sneaking around. Knowing that, Grissom walked the few steps forward to close the gap between him and Sara, and looking directly in her eyes, slid his hand down her arm, stopping only when his hand found hers, linking their fingers together. She smiled, loving the ability to be so open with him.

This night was perfect.

After an amazing and romantic meal at Vegas's top rated restaurant Renoir, filled with close talking and gentle touches, they headed for the next part of their evening, holding hands with every chance they got.

The evening was warm, with just enough breeze to make the stray hairs from Sara's head dance with the wind. She was enjoying Grissom's company so much, that she insisted they walk. After all it was a beautiful night, and walking was filled with so much more intimacy than driving. Her words rang like silver bells in his head. Her voice was so lovely, that even if she had said something completely absurd, he would still have gone along with it, so long as he was with her.

"Hey Griss?" She asked, leaning closer into his arm, wanting to be as close to him as she could, while she could.

"Hmm?" He replied, releasing his hand from hers and moving it around her back, holding her tightly against him.

"Renoir is one of the hardest restaurants in town to get into. Believe me, I've tried. How did you get us in on such short notice?"

Holding her closer and allowing her to nuzzle her face into her chest, he let out a sigh.

'I was wondering when that would come up.' He thought, trying to think of the best way to answer.

"A true magician never reveals his secrets." He said, with a small laugh.

She turned her head up to look at him, noticing his smug face.

"You know I can find out. I am a CSI." She said with a smile equal to his own.

"You know, I once read that 'The first rule in keeping secrets is keeping nothing on paper,' and well I made sure to cover my tracks." His said trying to hold back the laughter.

"Oh yeah? Well I once read 'If you wish to keep your private affairs secret, you must keep your servants well paid.' And I know first hand that they're not. I bet I can get it out of you." She replied back, narrowing her eyes in a devious manor, forcing them both to laugh.

"Oh really?" He replied, raising one eyebrow to the thought. "That sounds, intriguing."

"Hey I saw the way you were looking back in the locker room. I'm sure I can get it out of you with a little…coercion." She said, with a light snicker and a sideways smirk.

"Okay, okay, okay. No need to torture me just yet. I'll tell you. Do you always get what you want?" He asked jokingly.

"Well you're here aren't you?"

"Hey! I'm trying okay."

"Oh shut up and tell me how you got us in." She said wrapping her arms around him, linking her hands at his side.

"Well when you put it that way…" Pausing to kiss the top of her head. "No."

Before he could even finish the word, her hands released and one of them was giving a gentle slap on his chest, making him laugh. And her face made him laugh even harder. It was a true sight, that of a 6 year old about to throw a temper tantrum. Her nose and forehead crinkled, and her eyes narrowed in disappointment.

"Fine! Be that way. But like I said, I'll get it out of you." Her face returning to her devious look from before.

"Bring it on Sidle. You won't win. I will never tell."

A few minutes passed in comfortable silence, walking at a slow pace down the busy street of Las Vegas, before Sara finally broke the silence.

"So Grissom, what did you think of my breasts?" The words rolled off her tongue like it was nothing.

Grissom choked at her words. He wasn't sure if it was the question itself, or how easily she said it, but either way, he was shocked.

"What!?"

"You heard me Bugman. I saw you looking." She said, still cuddled up in Grissom's arms.

"I was not!" He said defensively.

"Oh, so then you didn't see the freckle on the left one?" She said quickly.

"It wasn't on the left…Damn it." He said, realizing he had been tricked.

She started laughing hysterically, while his face blushed.

"Oh yeah Griss, you didn't look."

"I…I…oh shut up." He said, blushing even more.

"Hey can we sit for a minute?" She asked, motioning to a bench in front a courtyard.

Grissom's face suddenly turned very serious as he held Sara in his arms.

"Of course. Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. I just haven't worn these shoes very often. Okay, never, and they're not as comfortable as they looked in the store." She said as they sat down and she started to rub her feet.

"Here, let me see." He said, motioning for her to give him her feet.

Bending her legs at the knees, she placed her feet up on Grissom's thigh. He delicately removed her shoe and began to rub her foot.

"Mmm. That feels really good. You never seize to amaze me." She said, taking in the comfort of his massage.

"It wasn't really short notice." He said, after a few moments of silence.

"What? What wasn't short notice?" She asked, rather confused.

"Tonight. It wasn't as short notice as you'd think."

"What do you mean?"

"Okay well just don't make fun of me okay?" He said, nervously.

"Grissom? Just tell me." She said, as she sat up and leant against him, wrapping her arm around him, holding him tight.

"It's just, it's kind of embarrassing." He said as he focused on his shoes.

"Embarrassing?! Grissom! Do I need to remind you of the shirtless incident again?" She replied wittingly.

"Ah, no reminder necessary. I always knew having a photographic memory would come in handy. I still have that image in my head. And may I say, at the risk of getting slapped again, that I quite like the image." he replied, full of humor as he replayed the moment over in his head.

As expected, Sara gave him a light slap on his arm, but couldn't help but laugh.

"Grissom!" Pausing to take a breath. "So tell me..."

Grabbing hold of her hand with his, he smiled as he looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Okay, well, I was really nervous about...well, us. But I figured that if I could work up the nerve to ask you on a date, I just wanted to make sure it was perfect, for you I mean." He said, never letting his eyes escape hers.

She scooted in as close as she could get to him and stared into his big blue eyes, as if searching for his thoughts.

"We've just been having such a great time together lately, or at least I think we have, and I didn't want to ruin that by making you feel uncomfortable. So I used my powers in the lab to get an...indefinite reservation."

"Grissom? That's nothing to be embarrassed about. That's really sweet." As she spoke she moved her hand from his and placed it on his cheek, caressing it lightly in comfort.

"Well I just remember a few weeks ago, the name came up, and you mentioned that you had never been there because it was so hard to get into, but that you always wanted to go. And well, I just want to make you happy Sara. I didn't want to screw this up. I didn't want to screw this up with you."

Sara, letting a deep smile emerge on her face, gently lowered her hand down to his chin and ran her index finger over his lips. Sitting so closely was captivating them to move even closer. And they did. Before they knew it their lips were but a few inches apart, and their eyes were indulging in the others, with only quick glimpses to glare down at their lips pulling them away.

"Practice makes perfect." She whispered, as she sealed the distance between them.

As soon as the words escaped, she could feel a force come over her and she found her lips uncontrollably locked on his. It was a mind numbing experience for them both.

Grissom's hands soon found themselves entwined in Sara's hair, massaging her neck and keeping her close, while the other found it's way to her back, his fingers taking pride in touching her skin exposed by the low cut of the back of her dress. Sara's hands also took on a life of their own with one going straight for his face, her fingertips nuzzling through the hair line just above his ear, and the clenching on to his back, not wanting to let go. What started as a simple, delicate kiss, quickly turned into a deep passionate kiss, allowing all of their emotions from the last several years seep out into each other. It was intensifying with every second as their yearnings for each other grew stronger. After several moments full of emotion and longing, the kiss slowed, and with much hesitation, their lips broke apart. But only far enough so that Sara could rest her forehead against Grissom's. each of their breathing was heavy, heartbeats irregular and minds lost in the world that is distinctly Sara and Grissom.

"Grissom, I...I don't...I don't know what to say." She said, breaking the silence and trying to catch her breath, but still unable to free her hands from his body.

He couldn't even speak. He let out a sigh, but that was all.

"Well I think that it's safe to say that this isn't what I expected for my evening when we started on the case this morning." She added, still gasping for her breath.

Pulling back slightly, Grissom stared into her chestnut brown eyes that were now filled with excitement and hope.

"It is easier to behave your way into a new way of thinking than to think your way into a new way of behaving. Let's just say that I finally got sick of thinking."

"John Peers. Very nice. And I have to say, I'm glad you did. I'd like to go where ever the wind may take us." She replied back, a smile stretched from either corner of her face.

"And where does the wind want to take you now Sara Sidle?"

"Anywhere, as long as I'm in your arms Gil Grissom."

Both smiling fiercely, Sara returned her shoes to her feet and they rose from the bench to continue on their way. Hand in hand and heart in heart. Just two people comfortable in each other's arms.

"Hey Sara?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her once more.

"Hmm?" She replied, barely audible with her face tucked deeply into his chest as they walked.

"I was just wondering something…" He said hesitantly.

"What's that?" She queried, looking up into his eyes.

"Well, um, do you always keep sexy little dresses in your locker?" He finally asked, somewhat afraid of the answer.

She couldn't control the laugh and smile threatening. Instantly tightening her grip on him she replied.

"Ahh, no. I too have noticed how close we've gotten lately, and I don't know, call it foolish hope or stupidity or whatever, but I just thought that if there did come the chance of 'this'…" Waving her hands in the air gesturing to them and their surroundings, "happening, I just wanted to be perfect for you. So I bought the dress and the shoes a couple of weeks ago and hid them in my care. Just in case." She admitted, with a blush creeping up her cheeks.

Now he couldn't control his laughter as he tightened his hold on her and placed a kiss in her hair.

"What? Are you laughing at me? You know men have dies for less." She threatened with a mock-serious tone, but her smile gave her away.

"I'm sorry. It's just, well, we really are just a couple of nerds aren't we?" He asked, trying to stifle his laughter.

She giggled at his interpretation of them.

"Speak for yourself BugMan, but I am not a nerd! I am simply prepared, that's all."

They both laughed together as she looked up to his eyes and planted a light kiss on his lips.

"It's just up here a little further." He said pointing to the park.

As she looked up and saw what he was pointing to, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Grissom? Is...Is that...Is that for...us?" She asked, mesmerized by its charm and beauty, and laughing in a shocked manor.

All he could do was smile and lead her towards her marvelous wonder. Taking her hand, he helped her step into their newest journey; a horse drawn carriage in a moon lit park, in Vegas. She stepped in, and never letting go of her hand, he followed suit. Her face was lost in excitement. The look on her face was that of a small child getting the one gift she wished and hoped for Christmas, and finally got it. That alone was worth the cost and preparation to him. He had never seen her excited like this before. It was magical. A few moments passed while the driver let them get settled before he pulled the reigns and off they went. The driver alone was like something out of the movies, she couldn't believe it. He was dressed in tails, with shined black shoes, boutonnière, pressed shirt, bow tie, white gloves and even a top hat. The sight was incredible.

By now, the night had grown a little chillier than Sara had expected, and so she cuddled up in Grissom's arms, resting her head on his chest.

"Are you cold?" he asked, rubbing his hands on her arms.

"Just a little." She said, letting herself ease into his arms.

Grissom grabbed a blanket from a bag on the seat and tucked it over them, making sure that every inch of her was warm and covered. Also in the bag was a thermos filled with hot chocolate. He took the canister and poured her a cup. She was in awe of the whole experience.

"I feel like a princess. I don't ever want this night to end." She said, sipping her hot chocolate and watching the city lights. They seemed different somehow. Slower. Peaceful.

"It doesn't have to Sara. It never has to end. Remember, practice makes perfect, therefore if I want this to be perfect, we're going to have to do this a lot more. Are you okay with that?" he said, kissing her head and holding her tight.

"Grissom. All my life I've had dreams. Of what I wanted to be, of things I wanted to do, to see. But you're the only dream I've had that's come true."

"And you Sara, are mine. For years I feared this. Feared what being close to you would bring. I never really knew why. I held you at a distance, afraid of letting you see me, afraid of falling...afraid of falling in love with you." he admitted honestly.

"To fear love is to fear life, and those who fear life are already three parts dead." She noted as she sat up and looked at him.

"I'd like to stop dying then. Sara Sidle, you are the first thing I think about when waking up and the last thing I think about before going to bed, as hard as I tried to convince myself otherwise, I can't fight it anymore. Sara Sidle, I have fallen in love with you. I knew it from the first day you stepped foot into Las Vegas and I saw that gorgeous smile again. And now that I have you here with me, I don't ever want to let you go." He expressed as he placed his heart in her hands.

His eyes were so vulnerable as she looked deep inside them.

"Love doesn't make the world go round. Love is just what makes the ride worth while. I would love to take that ride with you Grissom. I love you. I always have."

With a soft, delicate motion, Grissom moved a small strand of hair from her cheek, letting his fingers then guide their way to her chin. In lifting her chin, he placed his lips on hers, leaving her breathless.

The ride was nothing short of magical for them both. The entire evening had been out of a fairy tale. He couldn't have asked for it to go any better, it was perfect, she was perfect.

Like a true gentleman, Grissom walked Sara to her door, kissing her lovingly good night.

"This has been the most incredible evening Grissom. Thank you. You truly are one of a kind." She said in a soft, relaxed voice.

She wanted to invite him in, but was afraid of rushing things.

"I had a wonderful time with you Sara. I'm glad we did this." He added, unable to wipe the giddy smile from his face.

"So am I Griss, so am I." Her eyes unable to release his and her too, not able to wipe the giddy smile from her face.

He leaned in giving her one last kiss goodnight.

"Goodnight Sweetheart." he said, as he released her lips.

She couldn't help herself, she leaned forward stealing one more kiss, and as she broke away she whispered against his lips.

"Goodnight."

Both of them stood there, craving more, but each afraid of making the move, in fear of moving too fast. Hardly being able to stand the rising tension, Sara opened the door from behind her back and slipped inside, leaving Grissom lost in his thoughts outside her door.

She couldn't release the door knob, no matter how hard she tried. All she wanted was to open the door and pull him inside with her, but fear was getting her better half. Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, in the hallway, Grissom stood, reflecting on the happenings of the evening. He wanted so desperately to knock on the door and come up with some excuse as to why he needed to come inside. Something was preventing him from leaving. He wasn't ready to say goodbye just yet. A few moments passed on either side of the door when Grissom raised his hand to the door about to knock. But before he could touch the door, it swung open, startling them both. There Sara stood, not expecting to see Grissom still standing there. She had thought she'd have to make a run for him, but there he was. For a few seconds, they just stood there, starring at each other until finally Sara opened her mouth, allowing the words to come out.

"I...I was just thinking about what I said earlier about fear, and well...I think I should take my own advice. As she spoke, she got closer and closer to him.

"That image that you've had in your mind all night...I was just wondering if you'd like to see the rest." She said boldly, as she locked their lips and pulled him inside, neither of them resisting.

They both lied there, out of breath, but in total ecstasy. Sara had never felt so alive in her life. He made her feel so safe and protected as she lay pressed against Grissom's strong body. His arms wrapped around her as if her were never going to let go.

'Thump Thump, Thump Thump, Thump Thump' she heard as his heart beat beneath her ear.

He had fulfilled her in every carnal way. It had been intence and passionate, yet full of subtle kisses to every square inch of her body and blissful touches with every given chance. It was as if he knew exactly what she wanted without ever haven spoken a word. She was actually somewhat surprised. She had envisioned and fantasized over and over what this moment would have been like, but she never expected it to be so good.

For both, it had been an experience filled with love and intimacy. For him, she had exhausted him. But in every way that was good. He was in love with a beautiful girl and now she was lying next to him. It can't get any better than that.

His arms caressed the skin of her now naked body, making her feel so loved and at home with him. She held him tight and ran her fingers through the hairs that grew upon his chest.

"I told you it wasn't on the left." He said, breaking the silence in the darkened room and putting them both into fits of laughter.

She looked up, gazing into his eyes; she kissed him, which from experience is never just a kiss. Before she was able to break away, he was turning onto her, kissing her neck and chest and...

-The end-


End file.
